1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and relates to an electronic component including a resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic component of the related art, for example, a laminated type dielectric filter described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-67222 has been known. FIG. 9 is the appearance perspective view of a laminated type dielectric filter 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-67222. In FIG. 9, the lamination direction of the laminated type dielectric filter 500 is defined as a z-axis direction. In a planar view of the laminated type dielectric filter 500 in the z-axis direction, a direction in which a long side extends is defined as an x-axis direction, and a direction in which a short side extends is defined as a y-axis direction.
The laminated type dielectric filter 500 is used as, for example, a band pass filter, and includes a laminated body 502, a plate electrode 504, and strip line resonators F501 to F503. A plurality of insulator layers are laminated, and hence, the laminated body 502 is configured. The strip line resonators F501 to F503 are arranged in the x-axis direction in this order. In addition, in a planar view in the z-axis direction, the plate electrode 504 extends in the x-axis direction so as to overlap with the strip line resonators F501 and F503. Accordingly, the plate electrode 504 capacitively couples the strip line resonator F501 and the strip line resonator F503 to each other. In such a laminated type dielectric filter 500 as described above, by adjusting coupling capacitance between the strip line resonator F501 and the strip line resonator F503, it may be possible to adjust the transmission characteristics of a high-frequency signal in the laminated type dielectric filter 500.
However, in the laminated type dielectric filter 500 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-67222, in a planar view in the z-axis direction, the plate electrode 504 overlaps with the strip line resonator F502 in addition to the strip line resonators F501 and F503. Therefore, owing to the plate electrode 504, the strip line resonator F501 and the strip line resonator F502 are capacitively coupled to each other and the strip line resonator F502 and the strip line resonator F503 are capacitively coupled to each other. Accordingly, it may be difficult to adjust the coupling capacitance between the strip line resonators F501 and F503 without changing coupling capacitance between the strip line resonators F501 and F502 and coupling capacitance between the strip line resonators F502 and F503. Accordingly, when the shape of the plate electrode 504 is designed, it may be necessary to consider the coupling capacitance between the strip line resonators F501 and F502 and the coupling capacitance between the strip line resonators F502 and F503. Therefore, the design of the laminated type dielectric filter 500 may become complicated.